


The Problem with Presents

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Husker is trying his best, M/M, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: When Charlie drops a Secret Santa gift exchange on the residents of the Hotel, Husk has trouble finding the perfect gift for Angel Dust.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	The Problem with Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Christmas fluff and this seemed like a fun idea!
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely people who followed me on Twitter and got me to 200 followers recently. Y'all are the sweetest <3

Christmas was never one of Husk’s favorite holidays. In fact, if he could just skip it and move on to the next miserable year he would. And usually, thanks to the magic of alcohol, he could. But that was any other year. This year he happened to be trapped working for Alastor at the Happy Hotel.

Husk tossed back another swallow of booze as Charlie fussed with some kind of hat in the middle of the lobby. She’d called everyone down for some “super special holiday meeting” as she called it. Husk always hated these meetings. They were too loud and took place far too close to his bar. Still, he’d never tell Charlie that. The Princess was blinding sunshine and rainbows, but she meant well. Even if she was irritating as all fuck.

“Thank you all for coming down! I know you’re all busy helping to make the Happy Hotel just as successful as it can be,” She grinned, “Now, I know not everyone usually celebrates the holidays when they get to Hell, but I don’t think that should stop us from getting into the festive spirit.”

  
“Babe, the only festive thing you’re gonna find down here is watching Karens trample each other to buy cheap shit that no one wants,” Angel cackled, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in front of one of the lobby couches. 

“Well I think we can do a little better than that,” Charlie beamed, “That’s why this year, I thought it would be fun for all of us to do…” She stopped to tap her fingers on the coffee table in a mock drumroll, “A secret santa exchange!” 

Husk choked on his drink. Nifty clapped her hands excitedly. Angel groaned. Alastor’s radio frequency spiked.

“Oh, come on,” Charlie took the hat from Vaggie’s hands and shook it, “It’ll be fuuuuun. And you’ll all get a present. Everyone reach into the hat and pick a name,” she held the hat out to Vaggie before walking around the room for people to select their victim, “Now, keep it small. Nothing too extravagant. I’m not going to put a money limit on this, but nothing too luxurious.”

“Bold of you to assume these people know what luxury is,” Angel joked, picking a slip of paper out of the hat. Husk caught the way that Angel’s nose wrinkled as he read it. He honestly couldn’t imagine the kind of gift Angel Dust would get for a fellow member of the hotel. Whatever it would be, it was bound to be inappropriate, that was for sure.

“You’re one to talk, Mister Free Room,” Vaggie teased. Husk couldn’t stop the chuckle that slipped past his lips.

“I think this is a charming idea, doll,” Alastor said, pulling out a slip of paper as well.

Husk looked around the room. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. As far as he could tell, everyone in that room was decently easy to shop for. As a bartender he’d gotten very good at reading people over the years; knowing what they might like for a present was one step away from that. Granted, it was a step that required him giving a shit, but he could manage just fine.

Charlie was easy, any sort of photo frame for her ridiculous family pictures she liked to take of them all. Vaggie, another easy one, daily planner or a shit ton of coffee. Niffty could always use a new feather duster. And Alastor always had a special appreciation for a good knife.

The only person that he wasn’t too sure about was….

“Go on, Husk, pick a name!” Charlie grinned, holding the hat out to him. Husk sighed and grabbed out a slip of paper. He opened it up, doing his best to school his face into a neutral expression.

_Angel_

Fuck. 

It wasn’t that Husk didn’t like Angel. It was just that the spider was… a lot. But Angel wasn’t necessarily a bad guy. Occasionally he would crack a joke that would actually get Husk to smile. He certainly didn’t seem to have secret motives like Alastor did, and Husk could tolerate that bastard any day. 

Of all the people in the hotel that he could read, Angel Dust didn’t make that list.The hooker was was brash and loud and in general a fucking enigma. There were days that the spider would do nothing but flirt relentlessly, speaking in exclusively innuendos and eyebrow wiggles. But then there were the other days; the days when Angel’s mile thick emotional wall would crack just enough to offer a glimpse at the soul beneath. 

Husk liked that side of Angel more, the one that didn’t need to hide behind an act. He would catch glimpses of that Angel occasionally, like when the spider would be playing with his pig in the lobby or when he was on the phone with Cherri. He’d bounce around humming to himself, moving with the practiced grace of a dancer, smiling to himself or his phone.   
  
Angel did have a nice smile. And a nice laugh. When they were genuine at least. When he wasn’t fucking deflecting. 

And that alone made it extremely difficult to figure out what to get Angel Dust for Christmas. 

Husk stared at the paper for longer than he would care to admit, racking his brain for any semblance of an idea. His tail swished in annoyance. 

He could always get Angel something for his pig. The porn star was toting the thing around all the time, leaving him at the bar when he needed a babysitter. But then that would really be getting a present for the pig, wouldn’t it? Husk never really minded watching Nuggets when Angel would drop him off. The thing was actually kind of cute when it wasn’t eating all of his garnishes. 

Husk already gave Angel more free passes at the bar than he would care to admit; during those late nights when the spider looked like he needed a drink. Maybe he could get away with just getting the spider some bottle of booze, that way he wouldn’t have to spend time around Husk’s bar. On the other hand that didn’t sit well with the cat either. The idea of Angel drinking alone in his room made him wrinkle his nose. The kid deserved company at least.

Angel did always come back from the work tired. But it wasn’t like Husk had any control over the other demon’s schedule. He couldn’t get him a day off. As tempting as that idea was. Husk couldn’t help but let a smirk cross his face as he pictured going down to the studio to kick the crap out of that Valentino bastard. Not to mention he didn’t think Charlie would exactly approve of Holiday Violence. No matter how fitting it was.

“Okay!” Charlie half cheered, causing Husk to jump a bit, “I have the party scheduled for Christmas Eve so you’ll have until then to get your gifts. We’ll exchange them then. Thank you!”

Charlie looped her arm with Vaggie as the two practically skipped out of the room. Well, Charlie skipped, Vaggie was mostly dragged. The moth demon stopped and pointed at Angel.

“Do NOT get anyone anything inappropriate,” She said firmly before turning on her heel to rejoin Charlie.

Angel let out a dramatic groan, draping himself backwards on the couch.

“You’re no fun!” He called back, looking at his own piece of paper with squinting eyes. Husk let out a small breath of a laugh as he tucked the paper into his hat for later. He’d figure something out. How difficult could it really be?  
  


* * *

Turns out it was extremely difficult to figure out a present for the slutty spider. It was three days before Christmas and Husk still hadn’t gotten a single solid idea. He knew he was running out of time.

It didn’t help to see Angel coming back into the hotel dragging a huge tote bag filled to the brim with envelopes and boxes.

“Heeeeey Husky~ Can I get my usual?” The spider said, plopping himself down into a bar stool, sounding out of breath. Husk leaned over the bar a bit, eyebrows raised.

“You quit your job to become a mailman?”

“Why, you lookin’ for a male man?” Angel said with a snicker. The deadpan look that Husk gave him caused the spider to launch into a fit of giggles. He waved a hand in the air, “Nah, it’s fan mail. Val hates it clogging up the mailroom at the studio, so he sends me home with it. Makes fer some nice fire kindlin’.” He plucked a small package off the top, “You should see some of the shit these freaks send.”

“Ah bup bup!” Husk held his hand out as he turned his head, “I don’t wanna see ‘em. I don’t even wanna know.”

“Aw, your precious eyes can’t handle it?” Angel laughed. Still, he put the package back down in the bag, “So, you done yer shopping yet?” 

Husk fumbled with the cocktail shaker, but recovered it before Angel could notice. He pulled a glass down and poured out a martini for the spider, nodding.

“Yeah,” He lied through his teeth, “All done.”

“Who’d you get?”

“Niffty,” Husk said.

“Lucky,” Angel groaned, leaning his top two elbows on the bar. He picked up the drink, taking a deep sip, “I got Vaggie,” He rolled his eyes, “Not like I can remove the stick from her ass for the holidays. Bitch hates me, what the fuck am I supposed to get her?”

“She drinks coffee every morning. You could get her a mug.” Husk said calmly, leaning against the back bar, arms crossed, “Or a planner. She’s still working off of Charlie’s post-it notes that she sticks to everything.”

Angel raised an eyebrow, offering Husk a gentle smile over the brim of his glass.

“You notice shit like that?”

“Uh… Yeah,” Husk looked at the bar top directly in front of Angel to avoid looking at the spider, “You get good at readin’ people when you’re behind the bar,” He glanced in the direction of the huge bag Angel brought in, “You get anything good?”

“Ha! Fuck no. I mean there’s a few things. Couple necklaces. Nice shit I can wear on camera. Some bastard actually sent me a really cute sweater. Not sure how the fucker got my measurements... But Val goes through everything ‘fore I get it in my dressin’ room. He keeps the really good shit,” Angel shrugged.

“What an ass,” Husk grumbled. The pink demon nodded as he swallowed another gulp of his drink.

“Yep,” He leaned across the bar, “You gotten anything special yet?” He asked with a grin, gold tooth glinting. Husk shook his head.

“Not much of a Christmas person.”

“And here I thought that holiday drinking was your olympic sport of choice.”

Husk let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Yeah, that’s the one part I _can_ stand, it’s the rest of it that can fuck off,” He grumbled, Angel nodded.   
  
“I like the music,” He said, grin settling into more of a soft smile, “Don’t hear a lot of it down here. Well except for 12 Days of Christmas… which seems to always go on for a lot longer than I remember.”

“I think Alastor plays it on the radio over and over again on purpose,” Husk grinned.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Wouldn’t put what past me?” Alastor asked, manifesting behind Angel. The spider let out a yelp, nearly dropping his drink. He wheeled around, glaring at the radio demon.

“Could you not be such a fucking creep for five seconds?!” Angel asked, slamming the lower set of his hands on the bar.

“Hmmm, nope!” Alastor grinned. Angel rolled his eyes.

“Whateva,” He gave Husk a small wave before lugging the bag back up onto his shoulder, “See you ‘round Husky~ Thanks for the drink.”

“Yeah,” Husk said. It was only when the spider was walking into the elevator that the cat slapped his paws on the bar, “HEY! IT’S NOT FREE!” He could hear Angel’s laugh as the elevator doors shut. Husk flopped back into his seat, scrubbing his paw over his face, “Fuckin’ stupid, chatty bastard…”

“You seem tense,” Alastor said, manifesting immediately to Husk’s right. The cat jumped.

“You gotta stop fucking doin’ that.”

“But it’s so much _fun,_ Husker,” Alastor laughed. He strolled around the bar, taking a seat of his own, “I take it that Angel is your gift recipient,” He glanced in the direction that the spider went before looking back at Husk, “What do you plan on getting him?”

“I have no fucking clue,” Husk muttered after a while, “The kid gets thousands of letters and gifts from his fucking fans every year, I’m sure he’s gotten everything under the pentagram. I mean, what the fuck are you supposed to get for someone who seems to already have everything?”

“Why don’t you give him a burglar alarm? ” Alastor asked, a shit eating grin splitting his face more. 

“What? Why the fuck would I get him a burglar alarm?” 

“Because he has everything! Ha ha!” Alastor slapped the top of the bar at his own joke. Husk merely glared at the other demon.

“...You are maddeningly unhelpful, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do,” Alastor grinned, “Why don’t you head out into the fray? Standing at the bar all day can’t be too helpful for your mind,” he tapped Husk’s head with the end of his microphone. The cat swatted it out of the way forcefully, “Maybe actually seeing what Hell has available will give you some sort of idea.”

“Out there?” Husk gestured to the door, “Are you fucking crazy? It’s three days before Christmas, it’s gonna be a fucking mad house out there.”

“You’re right. Perhaps standing here and lying to Angel every time he sits down at the bar will be more helpful. After all, this does seem to be his preferred place to sit when he’s not at work or in his room.”

Husk thought about it for approximately three seconds.

“You can watch the bar while I’m out right?” He asked, already making his way towards the door. Alastor nodded.

“Best of luck to you, my friend!”

“Do _not_ mess with any of my shit while I’m gone,” Husk called back, pointing at the demon before making his way out the door. 

* * *

Husk half dragged his feet as he walked down the street. You would think that once people hit the fire and brimstone of Hell, they would stop celebrating this stupid as fuck holiday. But no. Just as Angel had predicted, the stores were packed to the brim with demons of all shapes and sizes pushing and shoving their way around to get stupid shit no one really wanted. The demons who owned the stores raked in the cash, satisfying their greed in that special, seasonal way.

Husk watched in amazement as two demons actively fought over a scarf in the middle of a window display. Leave it to the denizens of Hell to really get into the spirit.

How the fuck was he supposed to find anything in this mess?

Husk rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closing tightly. His brain ran through all the moments he’d spent with Angel, trying to think of something.

There was no way he could figure out the lanky demon’s measurements to get him some sort of clothing, so that was off the table. Not that Husk had any interest in battling his way through a clothing department. Books? Nah, he’d never seen Angel actually reading anything but his phone. He could always just give Angel some money, but that seemed cheap. Also there was no way to prevent Valentino from eventually ending up with the cash.

Why the _fuck_ was this so difficult?!

Husk stopped and stood against a wall next to a window display, letting out a frustrated growl. Maybe he just needed to take a break from it all. Just a moment.

His ear flicked as he picked up the sound of a small, twinkling tune; muffled as it came through the glass of the display window. Husk pushed himself off the wall and looked into the store. His eye caught something made of brushed gold sitting in the middle of the window, the tune it played muted. He blinked.

_I like the music._

Perfect.

* * *

Angel smoothed out his party dress, brushing a hand through his chest fluff before reaching up to adjust the christmas bow headband he’d made. He was always quite proud of his ability to create accessories with hot glue and ribbons. 

A knock on the door pulled Angel away from the mirror. He paused, waiting for Charlie’s cheerful voice to come sailing through the wood. But there was nothing. Angel half frowned and walked to the door. People didn’t just knock in this place, that’s why he’d invested in a very good lock when he moved in.

The spider opened the door, looking down the hallway in both directions. Not a single person was there. Nuggets’ excited squealing caused Angel to look down. A small jar of cherries with a bow stuck to the top sat at the porn star’s feet. Angel raised an eyebrow and stooped down to pick it up. The tag was written in hasty, scratched on hand writing.

_To: Fat Nuggets_

Angel smiled, chuckling as Nuggets put his trotters up on his leg. The squealing got louder as Nuggets pawed at his dad.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Angel laughed, scooping him up, “It’s for you. That’s right! Someone got you a Christmas present! Your fave,” He smooched the pig’s head, opening the jar to give Nuggets a couple of cherries. He looked the tag over, flipping it in one hand as he recognized the hand writing. Angel grinned.

Nice of Husk to include Nuggets in all of this. 

The spider put the piglet down on the bed, popping the lid back on the jar of cherries. He opened a lower cabinet of his vanity, storing the jar next to the bag of the pig’s food. Nuggets let out an indignant oink, stamping his foot.

“I know, I know, but you can have more later, we got a party we gotta get to,” Angel grabbed Nugget’s santa hat off the counter and popped it on the pig’s head, “Don’t you look just perfect?” He scooped the pig back up, holding him up for another mirror selfie. Damn did they look cute. Angel put the squirmy Nuggs back down on the ground, reaching over to grab up the box he’d wrapped for Vaggie.

Bitch better appreciate it. He’d actually managed to save money from Val to buy it.

Nuggets gave another oink, pawing at the cabinet again. Angel laughed and walked to the door, whistling as he opened it.

“Come on,” He said, “The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can come back up and you can have more,” Nuggets snorted, trotting out the door.

Charlie had clearly spared no expense with the party. The lobby had been decked top to bottom in all manner of tinsel, ornaments, and gaudy light displays. Vaggie had pointed out that some of the displays should probably go outside, but Charlie wouldn’t budge on the giant inflatable snowman in the corner. The two girls were already sitting on the couch near the fire, chatting and smiling.

Alastor had provided the music. Thankfully it seemed that someone had convinced him not to play 12 Days of Christmas on repeat. Thank god. The red demon was busy stoking the fire, poking at it occasionally with the end of his cane to get the flames larger.

Angel’s eyes flitted over to the bar. Husk was pouring a bottle of bourbon into a punch bowl filled with eggnog. Niffty bounced near the bar, watching the cat closely. 

Angel held the gift box a bit closer to himself as he descended the staircase.

Husk looked up, seeing Angel out of the corner of his eye. The spider cleaned up nice, wearing a gold sweater dress. He had managed to get a couple of christmas bows into his hair. Husk never understood how people did that, nor did he care to put the time into learning. But still, Angel looked… nice.

Nuggets ran down the stairs, trotters sliding on the wood floor as he tried to turn quickly. The pig regained his footing and trotted over to the bar, squealing at Husk. The cat was still holding the now empty bottle of bourbon over the punch bowl, staring at Angel as the spider finished walking down the stairs. Niffty tapped Husk’s arm.

“Husk, I think the bottle’s empty,” She whispered, following the chimera’s line of sight. She clapped her little hands together before zipping to Angel, “Wow, Angel, you look very pretty!”

“Thanks, short stop,” Angel smiled, turning on his heel to make his way over to the bar.

“Why the fuck did you stick bows in your hair?” Husk asked, unsure of what else to say.

Angel stood, hands on his hips, “I wear this nice fuckin’ dress and all you can say is ‘nice bows’?” He laughed, shaking his head as he poured himself a cup of eggnog, “Predictable.”

Husk opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie cut him off.

“Oh Angel, you’re here! You look so nice.”

“Thanks, Chacha, you clean up pretty good yourself,” He gestured to Charlie’s outfit. The Princess of Hell beamed, smoothing out her red dress.

“Thanks, Vaggie got it for me as an early present,” She moved behind Angel, pushing at the small of his back, “Well, sit down, sit down! We can start passing out presents!”

“Okay, okay, I’m movin’,” Angel sat down on another couch, present still in his hands. 

Charlie went first. She had gotten Niffty. The little cyclops was thrilled as she opened a set of brushes that could be attached to a power drill. For deep cleaning. She bounced around, sprinting to give Charlie’s legs a hug.

Angel raised an eyebrow, glancing at Husk. The cat’s gaze was fixed on the ground as the gifts were passed out. Lying bastard.

“Your turn Angel!” Charlie beamed. Angel turned his attention back to the group and sighed, pushing himself to his feet. He handed the wrapped gift to Vaggie. The moth hesitantly took the package.

“This better not be anything gross,” She muttered to herself as she tore at the wrapping paper. Lifting the lid off the box, she pulled out an extra large coffee mug. _World’s Okayest Manager_ was written in a large purple font across it. Vaggie couldn’t help but let a small smile cross her face, “Wow, Angel this is… shockingly thoughtful of you.”

“Ye of so little faith,” Angel said, crossing his arms. He gave her a smile, “Merry Christmas, stick in the mud.”

“Thanks,” Vaggie sat back in her seat, turning the mug over in her hands.

The other gifts went relatively quickly. Niffty had gotten Alastor and given him a new set of cufflinks that Angel thought looked strangely like demon teeth; not that he was going to ask. Alastor had gotten Charlie a new scrapbook that she could fill with photos. Vaggie got Husk a bottle of very nice whiskey. Angel blinked as all the gifts were handed out.

That meant that Husk had gotten….

Husk cleared his throat as he handed Angel a small box, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Uh… Here.”

Angel looked up at the cat, taking the box. The gold wrapping paper and green bow matched his dress. He carefully set the small stem of mistletoe off to the side before unwrapping it. Angel tilted his head to the side as he pulled out a small, round golden box. Pine trees wrapped around the circumference, a large snowflake printed on the top. He spied a small key sticking out of the side and turned it.

The lid opened to reveal an ice skating figure moving across a mock frozen lake. It only took three notes from the music box to realize the tune of Winter Wonderland playing from the small mechanism. He blinked at it.

“I…”

“Look if you don’t want it, I still got the-”

“I love it.” Angel said quickly, looking up at Husk.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Charlie beamed. The group seemed to devolve into their own small conversations soon after that. Husk looked around the room before his gaze came back at Angel. The spider was still staring at the music box, a small smile gracing his face. Husk sat down on the couch next to Angel Dust nervously.

“I’m serious, if you don’t want it-”

“I thought you were good at listenin’, kitty cat,” Angel said, tearing his eyes from the music box. No one had gotten him a gift so heartfelt in years. Decades even. His chest filled with a warmth that he couldn’t exactly put words to, “I love it.”

Husk’s shoulders relaxed. He nodded, sitting back on the couch a bit more.

“Okay. Good.”

Angel bit his lip. He reached over and grabbed the mistletoe that had been tucked in the wrapping’s ribbon and moved to place it in the band of Husk’s top hat. Angel leaned over and kissed his cheek before lacing their fingers together, squeezing the cat’s paw.

“Thank you.”

Husk glanced over at Angel, looking down at their hands and then back up at the spider. He gave Angel’s hand a squeeze in return, not pulling away. His thumb rubbed over the back of the pink demon’s hand.

“Merry Christmas, Angel.”

“Merry Christmas, Husky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a happy and healthy holiday season this year!
> 
> Winter Wonderland sounds absolutely beautiful on a music box. The song came out in 1934, so Angel would have heard it while he was alive. 
> 
> Where to find me:  
> Twitter @rocky_rants  
> 18+ Twitter @rocky_ropes


End file.
